The DeathWish Twins
by xXxRainbowxXxStarxXx
Summary: Georgianna and Gracie Hazzard are part of an all woman Special Operations Task Force. With the loss of their parents at the early age, all they have is their stonewilled Irish grandmother supporting them from the home front, and their boys fighting by their side, as they search for their younger brother across the European war zone. Talbert/OC & Smokey/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The DeathWish Twins: A beginning.**

****_I've never written for Talbert before, but I've had some ideas for Smokey. I promise they'll get better, because the idea came to me at 1 in the morning when I was watching something about crazy ass women on the crime channel about a month ago. Not sure how i got the idea from that... but hey, it'll do. As usual, i dont own any thing only the girls and their amigos!_

_For vintagecowgirl1010, because you love talbert  
_

* * *

**Burbage, Wiltshire, England 1941.**

"James we're home!" Georgie called out into our empty house for our 16 year old brother James Hazzard. When we got no reply, I went upstairs, to check into his bedroom, and Georgie looked into the kitchen. I had just gone into his room, when Georgie called upto me.

"Gracie! He's run away!"

I raced down the stairs to my twin sister. Gone?

"Where?"

"He's joined up..." she muttered, showing me the note.

_Dear Georgie and Gracie,_

_You two are the best sisters I could ever ask for. You've supported me through everything, and now I want you to support me though this too. I want to join the army. For mum and dad and Grandma Cafilly. That old bat raised me to stand up for myself and I am, I won't let that crazy Austrian take over the world... or whatever..._

_I love you both so much, so please, please don't do anything rash and try and fetch me home. I'm doing this for us all._

_All my love for ever,_

_Jimmy_

_xxxx_

"That IDIOT!" I screamed at my sister as she stood there, quietly chewing on a cigar. It was her way of coping with extreme stress, and this was one extremely stressful event. I ran to the phone to call our Grandma.

* * *

She was a stout Irishwoman, with the nerve of steel and a determination and will to lead an army. A sister in the Boer war when she was younger, married a Frenchman a few years after, then became a Matron when the First World War began. When our mother, Manon and father Peter died in a car accident, a few years after James was born, she adopted us and raised us as her own, Georgie more so.

Georgie was strong willed, determined, physically strong and the nerves and stomach of steel. In any situation, she could keep her cool, unless someone started on about our family.

We weren't identical, I was blonde, with brown eyes and pale skin, where as Georgie was a red-head, like mother, gradually getting darker, like flames on a bed of coal, and her eyes were the brightest blue I'd ever seen.

* * *

I rang my stone willed gran, hoping she'd have a clue where he was. She didn't. Instead, she told me to phone the war office.

Georgie did, but they didn't make shit for sense. In the end she went mad at them, demanding that if they ever heard anything they had to call us.

We waited for months, until one day we got a visitor.

Georgie was smoking in the kitchen, sitting on the back step next to our Newfoundland dog, Mongoose, I was making a pot of tea, when the door bell rang. We looked at each other, not expecting our friends; they usually called us before they came round. She nodded to the door, and I rolled my eyes. Even if she was strong willed, my twin was lazy.

The doorbell rang once more, and I called out to who ever it was that I was on my way.

I swung the door open and I didn't know what to make of the person before me.

The woman on the other side of the door, was tall, about 6 foot. She wore a dark brown dress uniform and her peaked cap was lopsided, dropping over her right eye. Her make up was immaculate, and her bright red lipstick made her smile stick out against her light features.

"Good afternoon ma'am." she drawled. She was American, definitely from the Deep South. Our father was a Southern man, from Virginia, and so we knew many of the accents.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" I asked politely, noticing people on the street gawking at the stranger. "Would you come in, I've got a pot of tea on."

"Why thank you ma'am, that would be delightful." She smiled, as I led her into the hallway. "My name is Captain Catherine Buonasera. I'm with special operations. I'd like to ask you and your sister a few things."

I pointed to a chair at the table and she sat down, still with a smile. I brought over the pot of tea, and Georgie joined us both at the table, cigar still in hand. Mongoose plonked himself in between her feet, licking a saucer of tea I'd set down for him.

"That's a nice dog you've got there." Buonasera smiled at us.

"Thanks, but I'm sure you've not come all the way from America to compliment our dog." Georgie pointed out.

"No, no I've not. I would like to recruit you to my squad."

Georgie and I looked at each other. As usual, she look less than interested, but I knew this had piqued her interest.

"Why us?" she asked, taking a drag from her cigar.

"My squad is made up of people looking for their family members or revenge for them. And they're all women."

She grinned, "Ah, well, now, I'm interested."

It didn't take long for us to agree to join Buonasera's squad.

* * *

A few weeks later we were training somewhere in the country side. In our squad, there were 13 girls, but we were only close to a select few of them.

There was Betty-Mea Darwin, a really pretty girl, brunette with luscious ringlets and emerald eyes. She was a painter, and looking for her cousin, who'd last been seen around the Siegfried line.

Viola Cornwell was a dress maker, with long blonde hair, like mine, but much more platinum coloured. She was looking for her father and uncle who were also last seen around the Siegfried line.

Martha Roper's brother Alfie, had been killed in India, and little Martha, with her bright chocolate coloured eyes and black hair, was determined to seek revenge on those who'd done it.

Sandy Monohan and Louise St. Clairemont, had brothers who'd died in POW camps or on the way to the camps because of the way they were treated or tried to escape their captors.

Catherine? Her husband, an English captain, had been killed in Italy. She didn't show it, but she was heart broken.

Every woman in our squad, had lost someone dear to them, and they were either going to bring them back, or die trying to find out what happened to them.

Georgie soon picked up all the skills we were taught. Especially the violent parts. I was the learned twin, reading the maps, doing the calculations, where as Georgie, could unload 6 rounds through the same hole. She was made a machine gunner, and she loved it. She also had a rifle and scope, just in case, and her back up, was a small pistol and trench knife.

We trained in all kinds of weather and all over the country. At on point, we helped the home guard bring down some Luftwaffe planes that were strafing the people on the roads.

* * *

Shipping out to Tunisia, to aid the First Army, or Big Red One, as they were called in America, we had our fair shares of danger and close calls. Georgie almost got squashed by a tank, trying to pull a wounded service man out of the way. We were out in the field for a fair few years, months at a time, dropping here and there out of our planes.

Eventually, at the end of summer, 1943, we were all sent home to recuperate. By this time, the other Americans had come over and some lucky ones were quartered with our grandma. We only found out when we came home and surprised her.

"Ah would ye lookit dat! Ye got mud all over me floor!" we heard her yell. At first we thought she was talking to Mongoose, but when the dog started barking at the door sensing our presence, she shouted to him.

"What do you want muttley? Ah out wit' che!"

The dog carried on barking, until she came to the door.

"Jesus Mary and Joseph! Well if it ain't me little soldiers! Lookit ye! Ye got some colour on ye!" she cried happily, ushering us into the cottage in Aldbourne.

"Now then, lads, these are me granddaughters, Georgianna and Gracie. Girls, these lads are staying with me. This is Carwood Lipton, and Donald Malarkey."

I smiled politely, while Georgie nodded. Gran unlocked the back door, and all hell broke loose. I couldn't decide who'd been missed more, Gran or the dog.

"MONGOOSE!" my twin called happily to the dog, as it came barrelling in at break neck speed. It dived on her and sent her sprawling out into the hallway.

"Did you miss me? Did you miss me? I bet you did! Oh you big old beautiful ball of hair you, come here so I can hug you and shower affection on you, you gorgeous thing you!" she babied the dog as it licked her face and laid on her. "Ohh I've missed you so much!"

"You'd think she'd be talking to me like dat after all de time dey spend away... speaking of which, you heard any tin o'Jimmy?"

We shook our heads.

"Nada.. not a thing...you?"

Gran shook her head too. We three sighed, while the two Yanks looked on a little stunned.

"Jimmy is our little brother, he ran off a few years ago... haven't heard from him since..."

"So, he's either been captured or killed." Georgie added positively.

"Georgie!"

"What? You were thinking it!"

"But you said it! Out loud!"

"I say a lot of stuff out loud and you never complained about that..."

I just glared at my older twin, as she picked herself up off of the ground, still messing with the dog.

"Well nana, we just popped in to tell you we were home. We're off now, see how much damage Sally's done to the house."

* * *

Behind me, my twin groaned. She'd flopped onto a sofa and was falling asleep fast. It had been tough and tiring over the past few years, and we both needed a rest. Gran told us to stay the night, and being as knackered as we were, we decided to stay. Georgie had fallen asleep on the sofa a long time ago, so I brought two quilts down and we slept on the sofas.

Over the next few days of our weeks leave, Don and Lip as they told us to call them, invited a few friends over.

I met a few of them, on our last night home. Georgie was scouring the papers for any traces of James in the missing, wounded or god forbid, killed sections. She was up all night the night before, doing the same, and that day she had been doing errands for Gran and Don and Lip, and she was almost dead by something to nine. Sprawling out on the floor methodically looking at each section carefully, before moving on to the next page or section. News papers were everywhere, and it was a good job Gran was in London for the night, otherwise, she would have had a fit at the mess in the living room.

I was in the kitchen with Don, Lip, and their 4 friends, Donald Hoobler, George Luz, William Guarnere and Floyd Talbert.

Both Don's were sweet and funny, both fair skinned and the nicest smiles. George Luz was a real clown, he could do an impression of anyone, and it'd be so accurate that you wouldn't know who was talking if he stood next to them.

William Guarnere was a tough guy, but he had a great sense of humour. They were all good looking. Especially Floyd Talbert. He was just... just... God-like... I found myself stealing glances at him all night. Well until my twin scared the living shit out of me.

"HA YOU SON OF A BITCH! THERE YOU ARE!"

I leapt out of my skin, turning around in my chair to look at the living room door, where I could see my twin, knocking over her cup of coffee and plate, as she tumbled into the kitchen.

"What are you shouting about you retard?!" I asked, jumping again as she slammed the news paper down right in front of my face.

"Look! The little shit changed his name."

"What James changed his name?" I asked, hovering over the paper at the picture she was pointing at. The name was different, but the picture was definitely our little brother.

"Yeah, Peter LeBeau."

"LeBeau? Isn't that Gran's name?"

My twin nodded, dropping on my lap with incredible force.

"Oh it doesn't hurt..." she replied when I complained, then looking at Floyd's feet, said "You know the dog's drooling on your leg... right?"


	2. Talbert is just a GOD

**Talbert's just a GOD.**

* * *

The guys had stayed for the night and I'd ended up making a stew at stupid o'clock. Yawning as I washed the dishes, someone came up behind me.

"Morning."

I jumped out of my skin and my heart skipped 10 beats. Floyd was stood right next to me, gazing at me.

"Oh, hello."

"Washing up I see."

"I would never have guessed you were so observant." I joked as he smiled at me in the early morning sun.

"Would you like some help?" he offered, picking up a dry table cloth.

"Um.." I looked into his face and I was completely dumbfounded. My brain decided not to function any more, so I didn't say anything, I just blushed and looked back into the sink.

"You're blushing." he chuckled.

"No I'm not..." I blushed even more.

"You are... I think you have a crush on me."

I looked up at him in mild horror, a smirk meeting my eyes.

"I knew it... hey, don't look at me like that... I think you're cute.." he blushed.

"But..you've only just met me..."

"And you've only just met me... how about, the next time you have leave, we go out somewhere?"

I blushed, looked at my feet and then back up Floyd, smiling.

"Sure."

Suddenly, a pair of booted feet, thundered down the stairs at a break neck pace.

"I'm a fucking idiot! We're an hour late! I forgot to sort the clocks out!" Georgie yelled, waking the two Dons up on the sofa, as she threw my bag at me.

"FUCK!" I shouted, dropping the plate in the sink and grabbing my boots. After Tab told me where I could write to him, I left, following my twin.

* * *

Tab and I wrote letters to each other every other day, and a few weeks later, we were let off for a few more weeks. I went straight to see him.

"Well what am I meant to do?" Georgie whined at me, as we made our way through Aldbourne.

"I dunno, go home for a bit." I told her, not looking around as I crossed the road.

Behind me, a car beeped, and I turned around just in time to see a car headed right towards me. I closed my eyes waiting for it to hit me, but someone tackled me to the floor.

There was a thump, as the two of us hit the floor, and a louder thump when my saviour hit the car. And she cried out in pain.

"Georgie!"

She whimpered, as I turned around to find her nursing her ankle, as the driver got out of the car to check on us both.

"Georgie I'm so sorry! It's all my fault, I wasn't looking!"

* * *

The driver of the car helped me get Georgie into the house, which luckily, Don's friends were round again. And this time, their medic was there too.

"I've never been injured! After all that shit we were in, I've never been hit, then you start acting like a fanny because you've got a date and I get hit by a fucking car, saving your life!" she cried in pain, lashing out at me as I tried to help her.

"I said I was sorry!" I mumbled, as she began to whimper as the medic, Eugene Roe, removed her boot and sock. Her ankle was swollen and purple. It didn't look broken, but she'd have to have trip to the hospital for an x-ray.

"I'll go on my own, maybe I'll get there in one piece." she moaned, limping to the door.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

It took the mick trying to get Georgie to the hospital. Tab had come with me, so he could help. I didn't think Georgie was too impressed but I was just glad of the help. We waited in the reception as my sister went off for her x-ray.

"What a great start to the evening, huh?" Tab joked, bringing me a cup of tea.

"Yeah, fantastic..." I hid a smile behind my cup.

"She doesn't look very impressed with me being here.."

"She'll get over it.. eventually."

* * *

Later that evening, Tab invited the two of us to the local pub, the Blue Boar inn, for a few drinks with some of the guys we hadn't met yet. We'd brought Viola and Betty-Mae with us, and Cathy would join us later.

Viola and Tab's friend Charles 'Chuck' Grant hit it off right away. They were from the same town, so they had plenty to talk about.

Betty-Mae on the other hand, was in the middle of a very shy conversation with one of Bill's friends, Joe Toye.

Georgie was still mad with me, but I couldn't really blame her. All I'd talked about was Tab over the past few weeks, and now it had almost killed me and her. I wondered how long she'd stay mad for. Luckily for her, her ankle was just bruised, not broken, but they still gave her crutches.

"I feel, like a fucking pirate." she announced, surprisingly good-natured. "Captain Purple Ankle, the most terrifying pirate ever to cross the English Channel."

I snorted into my drink, earning a small chuckle from my devoted twin.

"Anyone want another drink?" Tab asked, rising from his seat.

"Arr me harty!" I snorted again.

"Yes O mighty Captain Purple Ankle?"

"Yo hoho an' a bottle of rum!" I chocked on my drink, as Tab shook his head and went to the bar for a rum and coke for her.

"So Cap'n, where's you're parrot?" Betty-Mae giggled as Joe continued to flatter her.

"He be in the dog."

"Why the dog?"

"Cause the cat ate him."

"Ate the dog?" I asked with a smile.

"No you scurvy ninny, the cat ate the parrot and the dog ate the cat.. it's like truducken. You know, chicken, stuffed in the duck, stuffed in the turkey."

"And we're twins?" I grinned, earning a gentle slap.

"Yeah.. you got the brains and the beauty." she mumbled, giving me a sad, lopsided smile, before handing me some money.

* * *

"Here give that to him will you. I've just gone really tired."

I looked at her confused, but I didn't say anything, as she limped sadly out of the bar. Giving the money to Tab, and the drink to Viola, I couldn't help but feel sorry for my twin. We sat chatting for a while, when a new face appeared at the table.

"Hey Smokey, where have you been?" Tab grinned, as his friend sat in Georgie's old seat. The man smiled at us all before telling us that he'd had a run in with his CO. From what I'd heard, he was a right piece of work.

"Anyway, enough about him, is this the lady you were always talking about?" he nodded at me, flashing me a smile.

"Yeah, Gracie, this is Walter Gordon, Smokey this is Gracie."

"Call me Smokey please." he said holding out his hand. I shook it politely, smiling too.

"Where'd Georgie gone?" Tab asked me after a while.

"Oh.. she got a little.. um.. upset, so she went home... and obviously came back... Why hello stranger!" I called as Georgie hobbled back into the pub. She smiled, clearly in pain.

* * *

"I got depressed on my own." she told me, after Don dragged her up a chair so she could sit down.

"Where are your crutches."

"I ditched them. They made me look like a dick."

"Such choice words. You really know how to set an example don't you, big sis." I smirked at her, watching Tab's friend gawk at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't call me that, it makes me feel even more unattractive than I already am..."

"Don't be silly Georgianna!"

"I'm not! You've always been prettier than me... the only time I had a boyfriend was when they were trying to get close to you..."

"Oh now we both know, that's not true!"

But we both knew it was. It had always been that way, and Georgie was adamant that it would stay like that.

"Whatever you say, Grace..." she mumbled. It didn't make her feel any better when her favourite song came on, and everyone got up to dance. She folded her arms over the table and laid her head between them, as I went off to dance with Tab. After a while we joined Smokey at the bar, and he was still staring at my twin.

* * *

"What's wrong with your sister?" He drawled, looking concerned.

"She's sad..."

"What about?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"A lot of things...love's one of them."

"She in love with someone?"

"Oh, no... she just... she's been hurt that many times, she's given up completely. Doesn't want to get hurt any more.. but I can't decide what hurts her the most. Getting hurt when she gives her heart out, or watching other people fall in love and not being able to have that."

He chewed his lip, and took his drink to my twin. I looked at Tab for answers, but he just shrugged, he was just as confused as I was.


	3. It's All In The Family

**It's All In The Family**

* * *

_Georgianna's P.O.V_

My ankle throbbed like no one's business, and my sister had mooched off with Talbert. Everyone had gone up for a dance and that left me, on my own, because I couldn't even sit without being in extreme pain, let alone dance. So I tried to fall asleep, waiting for my sister to come back, even though she'd be with Talbert. I was, I'll admit, jealous of my sister. She had always been able to pick up anyone she had wanted. I on the other hand, had to try everything to make myself look attractive and in the end it didn't work, so I stopped bothering. They only wanted to go on a date with my sister anyway. Still I was happy that she'd met someone half-decent.

I was wallowing in my self-pity, when someone joined the table. Looking up, I met the gaze of the most wonderful looking man, I'd ever seen in my life. He smiled politely at me and I slowly smiled back.

"I don't think we got introduced. I'm Walter Gordon, but everyone calls me Smokey." he drawled in his oh-so smooth voice.

"I'm Georgianna Hazzard, but most people call me Georgie.." I paused, "Mississippi, right?"

"How did you know?" he wondered aloud.

I shrugged, "My dad had a farm there, you remind me of him."

Smokey dropped his mouth open in mock offence.

"Well, if I remind you of your pa, there's no point in me asking if you'd want a drink with me one day..."

"Hey, who said it was a bad thing?" I laughed, grateful of his company. "I don't have much left of him anyway..."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Woah, just.. stop, okay, it's fine really.. it was a long time ago.." I stopped him, holding up my hand. I looked over to the bar and I could see my sister laughing and joking with Talbert. I suddenly felt even worse when I had, when I first learnt they were going on a date.

"You know, I'm only here because my sister got me run over and felt guilty about leaving me in the house while she went out with your mate..." I mumbled, wincing as I rose to my feet. I sighed, fighting back the tears of anger, sadness, jealousy and pain, as I said goodnight to Smokey and limped off out of the door.

* * *

Getting home after half an hour of pain riddled hobbling, I made a pot of tea, and sat in with the dog, listening to the radio in the front room. Other than the company of the dog, I was alone, and the next morning I had to endure the happy, smiling faces of my friends and sister as they went on about 'their' blokes.

Someone once told me, that true love is around the corner.. well I'm convinced mine has been hit by a bus.

I couldn't take much more of their childish gushings, and I left to go home to Burbage, not far from Aldbourne. I didn't tell anyone, I just went. Gran went home and I was left alone with the dog, again. The phone rang constantly, Gracie on the other end, asking when I was coming back, or if she could come up to see me. But every time, my answer was the same; I dunno and not just yet, I'd like to be alone for a while.

Half of the time, I didn't come out of my room. The other half of the time I spent there, was curled up into a ball in the middle of my missing brother's bed. I was dying for him to write me or come home, but he never did.

After a few weeks, my ankle had healed up nicely, and I took the dog out for a proper walk. All I could think about was how my sister, was falling for this bloke, who'd she'd just met. It was like a story mum used to tell us, only it only ever happened to my sister, never me.

I sat on a bench somewhere in the park and I was watching the dog as he bounded around after the snowflakes, when someone sat on the bench next to me.

* * *

"Gotcha."

Turning to match the voice to the face, I found that my eyes once again, met with the steady gaze of Walter Gordon.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled, surprised but happy to see someone other than the girls.

"Well, I thought you'd be lonely, and since we have two weeks off for Christmas, I'd come and cheer you up. Your sister said you sounded a little down in the dumps... is it?"

I laughed as the young American tried his best to get the saying right.

"Yeah, that's right.."

We sat watching the dog for a while in companionable silence, until Smokey spoke up.

"Your sister told me you were scared of falling in love." I shifted uncomfortably. She was always talking when she should have been listening.

"I guess..."

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked, leaning a little closer to me. I shrugged, trying to get him off my case. If I was afraid of something, I should be telling people and asking for their help, not my sister telling people.

"Look, I really don't mean to be impolite, but if it's my problem, you should let me deal with it..."

He nodded, thought for a moment, but then carried on talking.

"Well, I'm afraid of asking girls out on a date, because I'm scared they'll say no. I've always been the same..."

I smiled at him, "Well you don't seem too bad, why would they say no to you?"

"I wasn't always this good looking." I laughed, rubbing my hands together for the warmth.

"You cold?" he quizzed. I nodded.

"A little..." I shivered. He moved a little closer to me and we blushed as our hands brushed against one another's, as we both tried to get our smokes out of our pockets. He chuckled as I smoked my cigar, telling me he had a friend who smokes cigars.

I laughed and studied his face for a while, taking in everything about him, noticing his two day stubble.

"Aren't you supposed to be clean shaven?" I smiled, softly rubbing his cheek where the stubble was. He blushed violently, catching my hand.

"I'm so sorry.. I don't... I just..." I mumbled, looking down at my lap.

"It's okay.." he smiled meekly at me, almost looking at me like he enjoyed it. "You erm... don't know any where I could stay for the night do you? I think I missed the last bus and I don't really want to walk back to Aldbourne in the dark and snow."

"You could stay with me.. if you like.. there's just me and the dog, and there's plenty of room..."

Smokey smiled at me, thanking me as we both stood up.

"I'd be glad of the company..."

"Thanks Georgianna."

I waved him off, "Oh please, call me Georgie..."

Whistling to the dog, Smokey and I made our way back to my house.

I forgot how quiet it was without James, but I supposed it would be okay with him here, although I didn't want him to sleep in his room. I'd left it just how it was before he had left, I guess because I wanted to hang on to the 16 year old just a little longer and I didn't really want anyone going in and messing it up.

"You won't mind sharing my room I hope.. it's just since my brother left, I like to keep his room the same for when he comes home... if he comes home... and Gracie doesn't really like guys going into her room... well unless for that..."

The young man beside me blushed a little.

"Well, I can't put you on the sofa, that's just rude... the dog sleeps on the bed anyway, and usually he sleeps between me and the other person."

"You know, I had a dog, just like that."

We walked slowly and talked for hours, about our families and friends, what our hobbies and favourite things were. We laughed and joked about the people closest to us. He had a younger sister, the same age as my younger brother, he had a brother that was just a year older than him, and I had my twin. He said his little sister wanted to be a nurse, and was, at the moment, an auxiliary nurse at a hospital in America, for all the soldiers who were coming home. I laughed to myself, thinking how strange it would be if he ended up meeting her.

* * *

We got back to my house an I automatically went to the kitchen, to make a cup of tea. I sighed forlornly, as I gazed out of the window of the dull kitchen, into our back garden, blanketed by soft, ice cold snow. The kettle on the stove whistled, but before I could turn around to take it off, Smokey already had.

"That was quick, I didn't even get to turn around." I grinned, folding my arms across my chest.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." He smiled back, putting it on the side of the stove that wasn't lit. There was something about this guy, I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something about him that I just liked.

"You'd better cherish that. No one gets compliments from me."

"Well, I will remember that for the rest of my life." he grinned.

I stuck two teabags into the tea pot, filled it with hot water, and let it sit for a while, cupping it so I could keep my hands warm.

"You still cold? What are you, the Abominable Snowman?"

"Thanks!" I laughed, taking my hands off the pot so I could get two cups, a saucer and some milk. "Why is he called the Abominable Snowman anyway, he might be nice really."

"Are we really having this conversation?" he snorted, taking the cups over to the table.

"Sorry, my home is just my comfort zone... mind you, so is the battlefield. I love the sound of bullets whizzing over my head in the morning."

"You got some kind of death wish or something?"

"Most likely. Runs in the family."


	4. My Secret Love

**My Secret Love.**

_the next chapter is going to be delectably steamy, so i must warn you readers, the rating is going to change, so if you don't wish to read it, dont._

* * *

I went to bed around half past 8, after nine mugs of tea and two plates of biscuits. Smokey wasn't far behind. He came in to go to bed at about 9, when he'd familiarised himself with the layout of the house.

I woke back up about 12 in the morning, after feeling a pressure on the bed. Sitting up, Smokey was just pulling the covers back over him.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he drawled, apologetically.

"Nope, just forgot you were here.. no offence.."

In the dark, I could see a slight smirk, as he propped himself up on the pillows. I laid back down, curling up into a ball, with the covers pulled up to my chin.

"I wonder what I'd have to do to remind you I'm here." he paused, "I could take up more room in the bed..."

"You wouldn't dare, you fiend!" I gasped in mock shock.

"I would dare, non-fiend!"

"But I'm cold, you can't take up more space!"

The young man, who was devilishly handsome, and had a voice like nectar, an accent like honey and a body that I just wanted to... Oh God, what was I thinking, I'd only just met the damn guy... well, to be frank, I knew exactly what I was thinking. Apparently, Smokey had been thinking about the same thing.

I was wearing my pyjamas, the pink and white flannel type, when he rolled over and held himself above me. His dog tags dangled above my heart and he just looked at me, curiously. Then, a wicked smile graced his gorgeously handsome face.

"I know a way to make you warmer." he whispered, in his silky drawl. My entire body melted and froze up at the same time.

"You.. what? I don't... what?" I stammered, pulling myself up a little.

"You afraid?" he winked.

"No, course I'm not. I've run right in front of a machine gun and you think I'm scared of you, the big bad wolf? What you going to do? Blow my house down?" I smirked. He smiled back, just as wickedly as before.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm struggling with what you're saying to me..."

He described in perfect detail, of what he wanted. I chewed my lip, closing my eyes, wishing I didn't have a rational side, as I felt the very female part of me heat up beyond burning desire.

"We've only just met! If you want a one night stand-"

"Who said I wanted a one night stand?" he questioned me, puzzlement all over that damned fine face of his.

"Well I just assumed..."

"How about we go for a drink in Aldbourne tomorrow?" he offered. Aldbourne... I didn't really want to go, but if it meant I could talk to Smokey for longer, well then I'd go.

"Okay... but I don't really feel like talking to my sister..."

"She's worried about you.."

"I know she is, but I just... I dunno."

* * *

As Smokey and I spent more time with each other, it dawned on the pair of us, that this wouldn't be some short lived thing. We did however, keep what was going on a secret. When we went out to the bar with our friends, we'd chat normally, and speak to our other friends. I wasn't going to tell my sister at first. I thought I'd let her and the girls have the lime light with their new blokes, besides, we'd not made it official yet.

It wasn't until I heard her talking to our Gran, that I knew she'd guessed something was going on. I waited until my twin was alone and then I pounced. Literally.

"Ah! Georgie!" she laughed, as we went sprawling to the floor boards in the old woman's kitchen.

"Ah! Gracie!" I laughed back, "I was trying to sneak up on the floor! You're in the damn way!"

"Are you sure? I thought it might be something to do with me having said something to Gran about you and a certain.. Yank?"

"It's not official yet," I began, picking myself up off the floor , and then pulling my sister up like she was a small child. She may have been the smarter one, but I was the strong one, "Besides, I thought I'd let you have the lime light with Tab before we made it official."

She grinned at me, as we both dropped on to the sofas in the living room.

"How kind. So have you got freaky together yet?"

"What? No! We haven't even kissed yet." I frowned, pulling my legs and feet up under me. "Have you done it with Tab yet?"

My sister went from a fair complexion, to beet red.

"Oh my Lord! You don't mess around do you?"

"Don't you dare say anything when they come round tonight!" she laughed, diving on me.

"Fine fine! Long as you don't say anything about me and Smokey."

* * *

"What's so funny Georgianna?"

"Nothing, Gracie. Why on Earth would you ask?" I smiled at her across the table as we played Black Jack. She got up, on the pretense of wanting a drink, and came right by my chair.

"You said you wouldn't say anything." she hissed menacingly in my ear. I turned around, dropping my cards so the other George wouldn't see.

"I've not said anything bad all night, what are you bringing it up for?" I pouted, moving my cards away as George tried to look under them.

"Georgie!" she hissed again, turning around from the sink. Jesus Christ my sister was scary when she wanted to be. I whirled around in my chair, facing the cards again, not daring to look up.

"What has gotten into you two?" Viola asked with a scowl.

"Nothing, just Georgie over there has a problem with keeping secrets."

"You've been keeping secrets?" Betty-Mae asked looking from me to my twin. "How scandalous!"

"Well they won't be secrets for long!" Gracie glared at me. I could feel the daggers stabbing me in the back without looking around at my twin.

"Now, hold it, hold it." the other George reasoned. "All your sister has been doing, is smiling. That could mean, she has a really bad poker face, or there's a funny joke."

"She knows full well what she was smiling at!"

"I wasn't going to say anything!" I yelled. Everyone became silent and looked at me. "Why the fuck do you think I'm so unreliable?! I'm your twin! I wouldn't have said anything and you know it. You know I would have said it by now! God, if you think I'm so unreliable, rescue your fucking self next time!"

"I will!" she yelled back. Angry and hurt tears welled up in my eyes, as my twin and I stared each other down. It was a week before Christmas, and the shit had hit the fan again, just like it did every year.

"You're so unappreciative! I risked my life for you so many fucking times and all you do I make me feel shit, because I know something everyone else has already guessed! Go fuck yourself Gracie, I've done with you!"

I stormed out, Gracie close behind.

"Georgianna!"

I snapped. Whirling around, I caught her chin with my hand and thrust her, violently against the wall, which she hit with a loud thud, making the dresser and the glasses on it shudder.

"I've fucking had it! Don't ever, ever talk to me ever again, unless we're in the field. I fucking **hate** you!"

I didn't mean it, but I was fed up. I was jealous and our birthday, as well as the anniversary of our parents deaths would was coming up. Neither of us could take the horrific memories and right at a time when I wanted her to be with me, seeing as I didn't have my brother, she was off screwing her Yank boyfriend.

_Fuck this. Fuck you, fuck him, fuck it!_ I screamed to myself inside my head, listening as my sister slid down the wall in shock. I slammed the door behind me and I walked. I walked from Aldbourne, all the way back to Burbage, in the pitch dark and freezing snow. I was seething. How could my sister treat me like that when all I'd done was smile. And I wasn't smiling because I knew what she and Tab had done together. I was smiling because we were both happy for once in our lives. She'd hurt me, thinking I wasn't reliable, and now I wanted her to hurt.

* * *

When I got to our house, it was 1 in the morning. I was exhausted, and stunned when I found that the door was unlocked. I tiptoed in, silently shutting the door, checking from room to room. I got the shock of my life, when I found Smokey, smoking at the table with a cup of coffee. I knew he'd be here, I was supposed to go up to see him in the morning, but I didn't think he'd be up and dressed in his OD's.

"Tab called me up. Said you and Gracie had a huge fight and went AWOL." he said, bluntly and without emotion. Well, he did sound really disappointed.

"Yeah we had a fight. Sisters fight." I shrugged, wringing my hands and shrugging.

"I suppose then, when one storms off, and the other one follows, they slam each other against a wall and scream that they hate them." he retorted, sounding exactly the same as before. I knew he was either angry or frustrated, because he was smoking like a chimney.

"What the hell were you thinking? She's the only sibling you have here and you do that? How the hell did you even get here? Did you walk, cause it looks like you got caught in a fucking snowstorm! Look I know she started it or whatever, but what the hell happened for you to slam her against the wall? Fuck, when Tab called me up saying you'd gone missing I had a heart attack, I've been out with Mongoose half the night looking all over for you Georgie!"

I looked away, even more angry, guilty and hurt than I was before. But I had no where else to go. This was my home and I was being pressed into a corner, by someone I love... _love? Where did that come from?_ I thought to myself as I held my thoughts firmly in my head, and my feelings in my chest. I sighed, giving up. I let my shoulders droop, as I confessed all to Smokey.

* * *

"So, there. That's what I was smiling at. You can think what you like about me, I couldn't care less any more. I love Gracie to death, but she's hurt me! My own sister, thinking I'm so unreliable, when I've saved her life so many times... well I'm going to bed now anyway."

I made my way up to my bedroom, changing in to my favourite toothpaste like pyjamas, before stopping by my sister's room on the way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I opened the door and looked in, like I was checking on a sleeping child. I sat myself on the bottom of her bed, remembering when we'd sit and play dolls together. We used to share the room, but after our parents died and we moved back in, I was the only one brave enough to move into my parents room. Looking on her bedside table, I saw a framed photo of us, as children, the Christmas before our parents died. Smiling, I picked it up, taking it with me to my room. I paused on the landing, when I heard Smokey's voice downstairs.

* * *

"_Hey Tab. Yeah she's here. Yeah about an hour. She just went to bed... no she's.. she's bad... hurt, confused... hurt mainly. No she walked. Yeah, I'm serious! She walked. Covered in snow, freezing cold, white as a sheet. What about Gracie? Shocked, well that's a fucking understatement. She wants to talk to her? I don't think so...why? Are you really asking me that? What do you mean why am I so defensive?" _

I could tell he was getting more frustrated, by the minute, but something in his voice had changed, and he was getting defensive. I crept along the hallway, to the landing. It was a sort of balcony, where you could see downstairs, and the phone, and not be seen. Me and my siblings had lots of fun as children, listening to our parents on the phone.

"_Christ Tab, she just walked all that way in the fucking snow, because her sister's decided that she's done something she's not! Yeah, George should agree with me! What do you mean why? She smiled, because she was thinking about her and her fucking sister being happy for the first time in a long time and she accuses her of something right across the spectrum! No, I'm not waking her up! What do you mean why not, weren't you listening idiot! She walked here from Aldbourne, that's 9 miles, in the snow, with no coat or scarf or whatever, on her own!"_

Now, I was sat on the step, 3rd from the top, so I could hear better. Smokey had raised his voice now, and so had Tab, but it was still a jumble of words to me. I debated whether or not to interrupt the phone argument, but just as I stood up, it got very interesting.

"_What the fuck are you talking about you idiot? Oh now we're fucking each other, that's why I'm on her side? Oh Gracie said we were together? So what if we are Tab? And while we're on this subject, I suppose Luz is fucking her too, seeing as he's just been defending her too? God-dammit Floyd, listen to yourself! If you shut your fucking guinea trap for one moment, maybe I could explain! Yeah, that's what I thought!"_

I made my way to the bottom of the stairs, still undiscovered. Smokey had lit yet another cigarette, his packet almost empty, as he gripped the phone's receiver tightly. Sitting myself on the bottom step, I listened as Tab's jumble of words stopped and Smokey began.

"_Look, when she got here, after you called, I didn't know what to think. I was scared to death thinking something had happened to her, but it didn't stop me chewing her out for what she did. And me defending her, doesn't mean I agree with how she dealt with the whole situation, Christ. Tab, her mom and dad died, Christmas day, their birthday. Every year, they've been together, because since James left, they felt like they lost someone else. Now we come along, and you take her sister away from her, at the time of year that's the hardest for them... she just wants her sister. Georgie loves her sister and brother and meemaw more than anyone on this planet, and two out 3 are gone..."_

There was another pause in the conversation, as he listened to Tab's reply. Again, all I got was mumbled words, but Smokey listened carefully, rubbing his eyes out of exhaustion.

"_Yeah Tab, I know her sister loves her, so do I... what?... yeah.. yeah I do. Am I in love with her? Yeah, I am and so what, nothing to do with you is it? Does she know? Course not... at the moment I think she thinks I hate her. No I could never... what she say? Course Georgie knows Gracie loves her, she loves her too... Dammit Tab, stop harping on about it you're like an old woman! Why should I? I've already told you how I feel about her! She wants to hear? Fine put her on. Yeah, Gracie. I talked to her, she's-"_

He caught sight of my reflection in the glass in the picture frame that was perched upon the wall in front of him. He stopped talking for a moment, realising what he'd actually admitted, before he carried on speaking to my twin.

"_What, oh.. she's... she's..."**stood behind you? I thought as he fumbled with his words. **"Look, she just wants you to know, she was smiling because you two were happy. She loves you. What, does she love me? How should I know? No I haven't told her.. Oh well I'm so glad you approve of me... what did Tab say? Oh he did? Tell him he can go fuck himself. Well, I've told him before, just cause I.. just cause I love her doesn't mean I agree with how she reacted... no Grace, I don't but you shouldn't have started on at her. I just told you why, doesn't anyone listen? Thank you Luz! Look, Grace, I'll stay here as long as I can, you know what Sobel's like... yeah I'll look after her. Well as long as they don't say anything about this then sure she can visit. Look, I'm heading off to bed, I've been looking for her all night, not to mention waiting up. Yeah, I'll tell her... oh.. well tell him I'll see him Monday morning. Yeah I'll stay for Christmas with her.. okay fine. Night Grace."_

Setting the receiver down as gently as he could, Smokey gazed at my reflection for a moment, before he turned around, to look me in the eye. Sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, I tossed him a cigarette seeing as he'd run out. I didn't say anything. I didn't really feel the need to, nor could I think of anything to say, so I just returned to my bedroom.


	5. Reconciliations

**Reconciliations.**

* * *

I'd never felt so guilty about anything in my life. After I found out what my sister was really smiling at I couldn't face myself. It was all just a big mistake and I honestly believed that our friendship had been ruined forever. Then there was the argument on the phone between Floyd and Smokey. He thought he was defending her because he liked her, and that really wasn't the case. They got into a huge row on the phone and I wasn't sure if it would carry on after, when they saw each other again.

For now, Floyd and I were curled up in bed together. I rested my head on his bare chest, just worrying about what would happen if we went into combat and she still was angry at me. I was just hoping she hadn't gotten sick from walking in the cold, dark and snow.

"What's on your mind?" Floyd asked wrapping his arms around me.

"My sister... I just feel so guilty.."

"After she slammed you into a wall?"

"Yes Floyd. She's my sister, she's held our family together through everything, I shouldn't have spoken to her like that."

"Well she shouldn't have reacted like that!"

"I know! But it doesn't give me the right to behave the way I did, does it?" I sighed, "Tomorrow I'll put in for a transfer to some other regiment."

"Because of your sister?"

"If she really feels the way she told me, then I don't have much of a choice."

* * *

"You want to transfer?" Cathy asked incredulously.

"Yes. To the medical corps."

"But... why?"

I explained to her what had happened with my sister, and why I wanted to transfer. She listened carefully, and then told me she would see what she could do, and would tell me later, after she ran some errands. I left her office quietly, ran some errands of my own, and made my way home, to wait for Tab and the guys to come back.

I had just gotten through the door, when the phone began to ring. Setting down the shopping, I went to the ringing phone in the hallway.

"Hello?"

"_Hi..."_

I didn't know what had possessed my twin to phone me, but I'm glad she did. Even if we didn't say anything for the two hours that we were on the phone, I knew everything had been put behind us. We were like that. Things would explode between us, but it would all come back together after a while.

When Tab and the guys came in, I was sat on the floor, by the little table that held the phone in the hallway, just smiling.

"_Don't leave."_

"I won't."

* * *

Georgie came over on Monday, having come back into Aldbourne with Smokey. She was more than nervous when she came through the door, but I had sent Floyd and the gang out to get some firewood or coal, which ever they could get more of.

"I'm glad you're home Georgie." I grinned, squeezing her tightly. She hugged me back, just as tight.

"He's not here is he?"

"Floyd, no, I sent them all out.."

"I'm sorry Gracie.."

"It's all water under the bridge... what's Smokey going to say to Floyd?"

"Damned if I know. If they come back with bruises... well... there you go." she told me, taking off her coat and hanging it up on the rack by the door. We walked into the living room, where I noticed several hand shaped bruises on her wrists and upper arms.

"What on Earth happened to you?"

She blushed slightly, as I gave her the cup of tea I'd made before she arrived, softly dragging her fingers over the purple and blue marks.

"Oh, nothing.."

"C'mon, who did that to you?"

"Well.. Walter did it but-"

"What? Why?"

"We... well we, you know, and it got a bit rough.."

"He shouldn't hurt you like that!" I told her firmly. She rolled her eyes and sprawled out on the sofa next to me.

"Gracie, he never meant to hurt me, it just happened. You know I bruise easily anyway."

I frowned, moving so that we two were cuddled up to each other. She let out an amused breath and closed her eyes.

"What?"

"I've never called him Walter before this.. I always call him Smokey..."

"He still shouldn't have done that to you..."

"Calm down Gracie Poo. Smokey would never physically hurt me on purpose and we both know that-"

"We do?"

"Shut up.. anyway, he'd never do it on purpose.. besides I got my own back."

I grimaced, not wanting to know what my sister got up to with her bloke. We soon fell asleep after that.

* * *

Me being the lighter sleeper, I was woken up by the arrival of the guys coming through the front door. I could hear Floyd's voice; he was arguing with someone. I inwardly groaned, as I tried to fall back to sleep, but the voices got louder as they came closer to the living room.

"All I'm saying is, is why are they so quick to make up, when they had a massive fall out." Floyd argued, "I mean, if it wasn't for her, Gracie wouldn't have asked for a transfer."

"And if it wasn't for her, Gracie would be there and you Floyd old buddy would be high and dry." I heard George's voice reason with him. He sounded frustrated, like they'd been going over this for hours.

"Floyd, if you're going to bad mouth my sister, make sure I'm not around." I told him from the sofa where my twin was still sleeping. Floyd looked at me like a guilty child getting caught in the biscuit tin, and bowed his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'll knock him silly later." my twin mumbled into a cushion. I looked at her, then back to Floyd. I shrugged at him. Sisters before boyfriends.

"You do that Big Sis."

"I will Lil' Sis."


End file.
